True Love
by Ketierteu
Summary: Daisuke Menyukai Hikari . Tapi Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa Yang Sama . Apa Yang Akan Daisuke Lakukan Jika Ia Ditolak...?
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 1

Motomiya ,Anak Satu Ini Telah Menyukai Yagami Saat Dia Selalu Memikirkan Pujaan Hatinya Tersebut.

Daisuke Ingin Sekali Mengutarakan Perasaannya Ini Kepada Hikari.

Sayangnya,Hikari Lebih Sering Dekat Dengan Juga Kelihatannya Menyukai Sudah Sering Melihat Mereka Ngobrol Berduaan.

Daisuke Yang Saat Itu Melamun Di Jendela Kamarnya,Di Kagetkan Dengan Suara ,Dia Adalah Veemon.

Mahluk Biru Mungil Itu Mendekati Daisuke.

"Sedang Apa Kau...?", Tanyanya

"Kepo Bangetz", Jawab Daisuke Dengan Gaya 4l4y nya Itu

"Pasti Kalau Melamun Begitu Memikirkan Cewek Ya?", Goda Partnernya Tersebut

"Tidak Juga"

"Mimi ? Atau Sora ? ", Tanya Veemon Yang Langsung Mendapat Lemparan Bantal Dari Partnernya Tersebut.

"Amit Amit Cabang Bagong"

"Amit Amit Apa Imut Imut Nih ?"

Kali Ini , Veemon Mendapatkan Lemparan Guling.

"Kau Menyuruhku Tidur Ya...?"

"Ya,Tidur Saja Sampai Aku Selesai Melamun", Kata Daisuke Sambil Melihat Keluar Jendela

"Aku Serius Sekarang Daisuke,Kau Pasti Sedang Memikirkan Si Yagami Itu ya...?", Kata Veemon Sambil Memeluk Gulingnya.

"Tepat Sekali" , Jawab Daisuke Sambil Tersenyum.s

"Hm...Kenapa Gak Langsung Di _Shoot_ Aja?"

"Aku Akan Tunggu Dia Sampai Dia Peka"

"Kalau Dia Gak Peka?"

"Dia Pasti Akan Peka Terhadap Perasaan ku...Cepat Atau Lambat"

"Kalau Ternyata Dia Lambat Untuk Peka?"

"Yang Penting Dia Sudah Tau Perasaan Ku Yang Sesungguhnya"

"Kalau Dia Sudah Menyadari Bahwa Kau Mencintainya,Tapi Dia Sudah Jadian Dengan Takeru?"

"Akan kusingkirkan Takeru Itu"

Veemon Dan Daisuke Diam Sejenak.

"Melamun Begitu...Apa Gunanya?" , Kata Veemon Memulai Pembicaraan Kembali.

Daisuke Sedikit Kaget Mendengar Perkataan Partnernya Itu.

"Menurutku,Lebih Baik Kau Nyatakan Perasaanmu Yang Sesuungguhnya Pada Hikari"

"Tapi Aku Tidak Berani"

"Ayolah,Kau Ini Seorang Lelaki Kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Sebelum Takeru Mendahuluimu"

"..." , Daisuke Bisa Berbicara Apapun.

"Penyesalan Itu Selalu Datang Terakhir,Daisuke."

"Dan Yang Harus Kau Pikirkan Lagi, Enggak Ada Penyesalan Yang Menyenangkan" , Katanya Sambil Menutup Matanya Dengan Bantal.

"Sudah,Aku Mau Tidur Lanjutkan Acara Melamunmu "

Daisuke Hanya Terdiam , Memikirkan Perkataan Veemon Barusan. "Dari Mana Dia Mendapatkan Kata Kata Itu?" , Pikirnya.

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 1 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 2

Keesokan Harinya,Pagi Yang Sudah Mengenakan Pakaian Yang Sudah Siap.

"Wah Wah...Ada Apa Nih?Tumben Jam Segini Sudah Rapih " , Jawab Veemon . Biasanya , Jangankan Rapih , Bangun Saja Belum Jam Segini .

"Masalah Yang Kemarin " Jawab Daisuke Sambil Tersenyum.

"Ohh...Kau Sudah Siap?" , Tanyanya Lagi.

"Aku Sudah Sangat Siap " , Jawabnya Mantap Sambil Berjalan Ke Pintu Keluar.

Veemon Hanya Tersenyum Sambil Mengedipkan Sebelah Matanya. "Good Luck Daisuke "

Daisuke Menoleh Sedikit Ke Belakang Sambil Berkata , "Thanks" . Katanya Sambil Tersenyum.

Daisuke Pun Pergi Menuju Taman Tempat Ia Janjian Dengan Pujaan Hatinya Tersebut.

Ditaman Itu,Dia Sudah Menyiapkan Kursi Khusus Untuk Juga Sudah Siap Dengan Bunga Mawar Merahnya.

Tak Lama Kemudian,Sang Pujaan Hatinya Tersebut,Telah Datang.

"Hy Daisuke,Untuk Apa Kau Menyuruhku Kesini?" , Tanyanya.

"Aku Ingin..." , Daisuke Sangat Grogi Karena Hikari Yang Memang Terlihat Sangat Cantik.

"Hahaha...Kenapa Daisuke...?Kok Gugup Gitu?" , Tanyanya Sambil Sedikit Tertawa.

"Umm..."

"Sudah,Santai Saja "

"Aku...Aku Mencintaimu Hikari...Sa...Sangat Mencintaimu"

Hikari Kaget Mendengar Perkataan Dari Daisuke.

"Ma...Maukah Kau...Menjadi...Pa...Pacarku...?" , Tanyanya Sambil Gugup.

"Ji...Jika Kau Mau...A...Ambil Bunga Ini..."

"Maaf Daisuke,Aku Lebih Senang Jika Kau Menjadi Temanku..."

"O...Oh...Be...Begitu...ya...?" , Hatinya Hancur Berkeping Keping.

"Maaf Daisuke...Aku Gak Bisa Jadi Pacarmu" , Lanjut Hikari

"Hei,Ada Apa Ini?" , Takeru Datang Memotong Pembicaraan

"Takeru...?Sedang Apa Kau Disini...?" , Tanya Daisuke

"Aku Kesini Untuk Menjemput Pacarku Tercantik Ini " , Jawabnya Sembari Merangkul Hikari.

Daisuke Kaget Mendengar Perkataan Takeru . "Pacar...?!" , Katanya Dalam Hati.

"Jika Tidak Ada Urusan Lagi, Aku Akan Bawa Hikari Makan Siang " , Lanjut Takeru

"Y...Ya...Si...Silahkan..." , Kata Daisuke.

"Ayo Sayang " , Kata Takeru Kepada Hikari

Hikari Hanya Mengangguk Sambil Tersenyum.

...

Daisuke Hanya Duduk Sendiri Di Taman.

...

Sakit...Ya,Sakit Sekali Rasanya...Hatinya Hancur Berkeping Keping...Seakan Dunia Ini Sudah Tidak Berarti Lagi...

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 2 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 3

Sore Harinya,Daisuke Duduk Di Tepi Merenungi Apa Yang Terjadi Tadi Siang...

"Sial...Sial...Sial!" , Teriaknya Sambil Melempar Baru Ke Danau.

"Kenapa...Kenapa Ini Terjadi Padaku?!"

"Apa Salahku Tuhan!" , Teriaknya Lagi Sambi Meninju Pohon

"Takeru Sialan...!" , Lagi Lagi Dia Berteriak.

Tak Lama Kemudian,Veemon Datang.

"Daisuke..." , Panggilnya Pelan.

"Tinggalkan Aku Veemon...Aku Ingin Sendiri"

"Dengarkan Aku Du..."

"Diam!Aku Sedang Tidak Ingin Diceramahi!" , Bentaknya .

"Kau Mau Menangis Disini Sampai Kau Mati?!" , Bentak Veemon Juga

"Takeru...Akan Kubunuh Takeru Itu...!" , Kata Daisuke

"Kau Sudah Gila Jika Mau Membunuh Takeru " , Kata Veemon.

"Hahahaha...Kau Mau Menghalangi Ku? Coba Saja!" , Katanya Sambil Menonjok Muka Veemon.

"Kau Sudah Gila Daisuke...!" , Bentak Veemon Sambil Menonjok Muka Daisuke Juga.

"Apapun Akan Aku Lakukan Untuk Mendapatkan Hikari!"

"Dengan Membunuh Takeru?Itu Bukan Lelaki Sejati Namanya , Daisuke."

"Memangnya Tahu Apa Kau Tentang Manusia?Kau Itu Cuma 'Digimon'!"

Kata Kata Daisuke Barusan Membuat Veemon Tersinggung

"Kurang Ajar...! Kalau Tidak Ada Aku...Kau Pasti Sudah Mati Brengsek!" , Kata Veemon Sambil Menendang Daisuke.

"Ukh...Tunggu Veemon...Jangan Menghajar Partnermu Sendiri...!" , Katanya Sambil Kesakitan.

"Buat Apa Berteman Dengan Manusia Yang Hanya Ditolak Saja Sudah Gila...Itu Manusia 'Lemah' Namanya...!"

"Kau Bilang Aku Lemah...?! Kurang Ajar...!"Katanya Sambil Menonjok Perut Veemon Juga.

Sekitar 30 Menit Mereka Bertarung.

Sekarang Mereka Sudah Terkapar .

"Hey , Daisuke ." , Panggil Veemon Memulai Pembicaraan.

"Apa?" , Sahutnya Dengan Nafas Yang Masih Terengah – engah.

"Kau Jadi Mau Membunuh Takeru ?" , Lanjut Veemon.

"Apapun Akan Kulakukan Untuk Mendapatkan Hikari" , Jawab Daisuke.

"Memangnya Kau Bisa?" , Kata Veemon Yang Membuat Daisuke Kembali Jengkel.

"Kau Mau Berantem Lagi?!" , Kata Daisuke Menantang.

" Itu Maksudku."

"Jadi Apa Maksudmu?"

"Tapi Takeru Juga Tidak Selemah Yang Kau Pikirkan Kan?" , Kata Veemon

"Jangan Terlalu Menganggap Semuanya Itu Mudah" , Lanjutnya.

Daisuke Hanya Bisa Terdiam.

"Seenaknya Saja Kau Mau Dengan Membunuh Takeru , Hikari Jadi Mencintaimu?"

"..." , Daisuke Bisa Membalas Semua Ucapan Yang Keluar Dari Partnernya Itu.

"Cinta Itu Gak Bisa Di Paksa , Daisuke." , Ujar Veemon.

"Ditolak Hikari Bukan Berarti Berakhirnya Dunia Kan..?" , Lanjut Veemon.

Suasana Hening Terdiam.

"Hey,Sudah Hampir Kalau Kita Pulang?" , Kata Veemon.

"Kau Saja Masih Mau Disini." , Jawab Daisuke Sambil Melihat Ke Langit Dengan Penuh Arti.

"Kau Mau Masih Mau Galau Lagi?" , Tanya Veemon

"Tidak." , Jawab Daisuke.

" Pulang Dulu" , Kata Veemon Sambil Bangkit Dari Rebahannya.

" ya Masalah Yang Barusan." , Kata Daisuke

"Tidak Masalah." , Sahut Veemon Sambil Tersenyum.

Veemon Pun Pergi Menjauhi Daisuke.

"Oh Iya." , Kata Veemon Sebelum Pergi.

"Ada Apa Lagi?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Aku Pernah Dengan Kata Kau Mau Mendengar Perkataan Ini Atau Tidak."

"Apa Perkataannya Itu ?"

"Lebih Baik 'Mencintai Tapi Tidak Memiliki' Daripada 'Memiliki Tapi Tidak Dicintai' " , Kata Veemon.

"Karena Yang Namanya 'Cinta' Itu Tak Harus Memiliki" , Lanjut Dia Pergi.

Lagi Lagi,Daisuke Hanya Terdiam Mendengar Ucapan Yang Keluar Dari Mulut Veemon.

"Benar Juga." , Pikirnya.

Setelah Terdiam Beberapa Menit,Dia Merasakan Ada Sosok Yang Duduk Di Sampingnya.

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 2 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	4. Chapter 4

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 4

Setelah Menoleh Ke kiri,Dia Melihat Ada Sosok Gadis Yang Duduk Di Sampingnya Sambil Tersenyum.

"Sora?Sedang Apa Kau Disini?" , Tanyanya Sambil Ikut Duduk Juga.

"Tidak Ada Apa Apa...Aku Hanya Ingin Kesini." , Jawab Gadis Manis Itu.

"Hahaha...Aku Tidak Apa Apa Kok " , Kata Daisuke

"Kurasa Tidak." , Kata Sora.

"Beneran Deh."

"Sudah,Cerita Apa Apa Kok." , Kata Partner Biyomon Itu.

"Hm...Ini Soal Temanmu Si Hikari Itu." , Jawab Daisuke

"Dia Kan Sudah Jadian Dengan Kenapa?" , Tanya Sora.

"Yah...Aku Terlambat..." , Jawab Daisuke Sedih.

"Sudah...Tidak Apa Apa Kok...Perempuan Kan Bukan Hanya Dia." , Lanjut Sora.

"Benar Juga Sih."

"Kan Kamu Masih Bisa Memikirkan Perempuan Yang Aku Misalnya." , Canda Sora Sambil Sedikit Tertawa.

" Kamu Ini." , Kata Daisuke Sambil Mencubit Pipi Sora Sambil Sedikit Tertawa Juga.

"Hahaha...Iya Iya Daisuke...Tapi Lepaskan Cubitanmu Dong...Sakit Tahu!" , Kata Sora Sambil Tertawa.

"Iya Iya...Hahahahaha" , Sahut Daisuke.

Mereka Bergurau Sampai Malam...Tapi Mereka Tidak Tahu Bahwa Sekarang Sudah Larut Malam.

"Hmm...Dingin Juga Ya?" , Kata Sora Sambil Memeluk Badanya Sendiri.

"Kamu Kedinginan...?Ini Ambil Saja Jaketku." , Kata Daisuke Sambil Melepaskan Jaket Dan Memberikannya Ke Sora.

"Terima Kasih." , Kata Sora Sambil Tersenyum.

"Sama Sama." , Balas Daisuke Sambil Tensenyum Juga.

"Hey,Daisuke." , Panggil Sora.

"Iya..?Ada Apa...?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Kau Masih Memikirkan Hikari Ya...?" , Tanya Sora.

" Sudah Tidak Terlalu Memikirkannya Kok." , Jawab Daisuke.

"Kan Ada Kamu Disini." , Candanya Lagi Sambil Sedikit Terkekeh.

" Malah Kamu Sih Yang Sekarang Nge-gombal...?" , Kata Sora Sambil Sedikit Ini Sora Yang Mencubit Tangan Daisuke.

"Hey Hey...!Lepaskan...!Sakit Tahu...!Hahahaha...!" , Katanya Sambil Kesakitan Sekaligus Tertawa.

"Hehehe...Iya Iya Daisuke...Aku Gak Bakal Membunuh Kamu Kok." , Canda Sora Lagi.

"Iya Iya...Aku Tahu Kok ." , Kata Daisuke Sambil Tertawa Lagi.

Rupanya Suhu Disekitar Lingkungan Mereka Sudah Sangan Yang Sudah Memakai Jaket,Masih Saja Kedinginan.

Sedangkan Daisuke,Mungkin Kalau Tubuhnya Bisa Berbicara Tubuhnya Akan Daisuke Yang Tidak Memakai Jaketnya.

Tapi Sudah Jelas Sebagai Lelaki Daisuke 'Jaim' Atau Sok Dia Sudah Hampir Batasnya.

"Sora,Kamu Kedinginan Ya?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Kamu Gak Kedinginan , Daisuke?" , Tanya Balik Sora.

"Tidak Kedinginan?" , Balas Daisuke.

"Sedikit." , Jawab Sora.

Daisuke Sudah Tahu Betul bahwa Sora Berbohong,Sudah Jelas Terlihat Dari Mukanya Kalau Sora Benar Benar Kedinginan.

"Sora." , Panggil Daisuke.

"Ada Apa Daisuke? " , Tanya Sora.

"Kemarilah." , Kata Daisuke Dengan Lembut.

Sora Pun Mendekati Jarak Duduk Mereka Sudah Sangat Dekat.

Daisuke Memeluk Memeluknya Dengan Penuh Kaget Dengan Yang Daisuke Lakukan.

"Sudah Lebih Hangat?" , Tanyanya Dengan Lembut.

Sora Yang Sudah Tidak Bisa Bicara Apa Apa Lagi,Hanya Bisa Mengangguk Sambil Tersenyum.

Daisuke Tetap Memeluk Sora Sambil Mengelus-elus Rambutnya Dengan Lembut.

Akan Tetapi,Dua Sosok Misterius Muncul Di Belakang Mereka.

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 4 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	5. Chapter 5

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 5

Daisuke Yang Sedang Bermesraan Dengan Sora,Tidak Sadar Bahwa Ada Dua Sosok Misterius Dibelakang Mereka

.

"Hey,Ada Yang Sedang Pacaran Tuh.", Kata Satu Sosok Misterius Itu.

"Jangan Diganggu,Nanti Ada Yang Marah.", Kata Sosok Yang Lain.

Sepertinya Dua Sosok Miterius Itu Sengaja Mengencangkan Volume Suara Mereka Supaya Terdengar Oleh Daisuke Dan Sora.

Dan Benar Sekali , Daisuke Mendengar Perkataan Itu.

Daisuke Pun Menoleh Ia Tidak Bisa Melihat Dengan Jelas Kedua Sosok Itu Karena Ditutupi Kabut.

"Hey,Kenapa Kau Menoleh Kebelakang?Kami Tidak Ingin Menganggu Lanjutkan Acara Pacaranmu." , Kata Satu Sosok Misterius Itu.

Daisuke Sedikit Bingung Mendengar Gaya Bicara Sosok Itu . Ia Sepertinya Mengenali Suara Itu.

"Dasar Bodoh . Mana Mungkin Ada Orang Yang Ingin Dilihat Saat Sedang Pacaran." , Kata Sosok Yang Satunya.

Kali Ini , Giliran Sora Yang Kaget Mendengar Suara Itu . Ia Seperti Mengenali Suara Tersebut.

"Hey , Kalian Berdua Enggak Usah Sok Misterius Ya!Tunjukan Siapa Kalian!" , Kata Daisuke Sedikit Jengkel.

"Tuh Kan , Dia Marah . " , Kata Sosok Yang Satunya.

"Kalau Kau Memang Lelaki,Tunjukan Siapa Kalian Sebenarnya!" , Tantang Daisuke.

"Sungguh?" , Kata Sosok Yang Sedikit Kurang Ajar Tersebut.

"Lebih Baik Kau Pergi Sebelum Aku Menghajarmu!" , Ancam Daisuke Sambil Berdiri.

"Auuh...Takut..." , Kata Sosok Yang Kurang Ajar Dengan Gaya Mengejek.

"Heh . Sudah , Jangan Panas Panasin Terus . Kasihan Mereka Lagi Pacaran .", Kata Sosok Yang Satunya.

"Sepertinya Kalian Memang Bosan Hidup Di Dunia Ini!" , Kata Daisuke Sambil Berlari Menuju Dua Sosok Tersebut.

"Hey Hey Hey...!Sabar Daisuke...!" , Kata Sosok Yang Kurang Ajar Tersebut.

"Kalau Begitu , Tunjukan Siapa Dirimu Brengsek!" , Kata Daisuke.

"Baiklah."

Kedua Sosok Itu Maju Beberapa Langkah , Dan Akhirnya Mereka Sudah Tidak Ditutupi Kabur Lagi.

"Veemon...?! Apa Kau Tidak Puas Dengan Pertempuran Kita Tadi Sore...?!" , Kata Daisuke Sambil Mencekik Hanya Tertawa.

"Biyomon , Kenapa Kau Datang Kemari?" , Kata Sora Sambil Menghampiri Biyomon Yang Sedang Tertawa Juga.

"Hehehe...Tidak Apa Apa...Aku Cuma Ingin Melihat Partnerku Pacaran Kok." , Jawab Hanya Tertawa Mendengar Perkataan Biyomon.

"Weess...Woles Dong Mas Bro..." , Kata Veemon Yang Sedang Berusaha Melepaskan Cekikkan Daisuke.

"Kenapa Kau Datang Kemari Lagi?" , Tanya Daisuke Sambi Melepaskan Cekikannya .

"Aku Melihat Biyomon Sendirian Di Rumahnya , Trus Aku Tanya Dimana Sora . Biyomon Bilang Sora Sedang Berjalan Ke Danau." , Jelas Veemon.

"Hmm..." , Timpal Daisuke.

"Btw , Kenapa Kalian Malah Jadi Pacaran Di Danau...?Inikan Sudah Larut Malam." , Tanya Biyomon.

"Eh..?Memang Kita Terlihat Seperti Pacaran Ya...?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Kalau Sampai Berpelukan Itu Namanya Bukan 'Terlihat Seperti Pacaran' Lagi Daisuke...Tapi Sudah Pacaran Beneran." , Jawab Veemon.

"Heheheh...Aku Tidak Menyadarinya..." , Kata Sora.

"Trus , Kenapa Kau Cepat Sekali Berpindah Hati Daisuke...? Tadi Sore Kau Masih Galau Karena Hikari , Tapi Sekarang Kau Berpacaran Dengan Sora...Dasar Kau Ini...Manusia Playboy." , Kata Veemon.

"Coba Kau Bilang Sekali Lagi ." , Kata Daisuke Sambil Kembali Mencekik Veemon.

"Iya iya iya...Santai Mas Bro." , Kata Veemon . Daisuke Hanya Diam Dan Melepaskan Cekikkannya.

"Aku Bingung . Apa Sekarang Kalian Pacaran...?" , Tanya Biyomon.

"Uummm..." , Sora Tidak Bisa Merah.

"Mungkin Kita Bisa Membicarakan Soal Ini Nanti." , Kata Daisuke Menengahi.

" Pasti Bilang Begitu Supaya Gak Didesek Terus Kan?" , Kata Veemon.

"Sebagian Besar Benar." , Kata Daisuke.

"Sudah Larut Jika Kita Pulang." , Kata Sora.

"Ini Sih Bukan Larut Malam Sudah Pagi." , Timpal Veemon.

"Hey , Daisuke Dan Sora . Lain Kali Kalau Pacaran Jangan Sampai Pagi Seperti Ini Ya!" , Lanjut Veemon.

"Bisakah Kau Ganti Kata 'Pacaran' Itu Dengan Persahabatan'...?" , Kata Daisuke.

"Loh...?Kalau Pacaran Beneran Sih , Buat Apa Dibilang Persahabatan." , Kaya Veemon.

"Kurang Ajar." , Kata Daisuke Yang Sudah Siap Dengan Tinju Mautnya Itu.

"Iya Iya Iya...Aku Yang Salah Tuan Daisuke Yang Ganteng." , Kata Veemon Dengan Sedikit Terpaksa.

"Kenapa Harus Terpaksa...?Memang Itu Kenyataannya." , Kata Daisuke.

"Benar Mimpi." , Potong Veemon.

"Berantem Yok!"

"Ayok!"

"Hey Hey! Sudah Sudah ! Kalau Kalian Berantem Lagi,Kapan Kita Tidurnya...?" , Kata Sora Sambil Memisahkan Mereka.

"Kalau Mau Berantem , Lanjutkan Besok Saja Ya." , Kata Biyomon Juga.

Veemon Dan Daisuke Hanya Mengangguk Seperti Orang Bodoh.

Mereka Pun Pulang Menuju Rumah Masing Masing.

Setelah Sampai Hanya Merenungi Apa Yang Dia Lakukan Pada Kenapa , Ia Menginginkan Kejadian Itu Terulang Kembali.

Begitu Sampai Rumah Sora Juga Memikirkan Apa Yang Terjadi Kenapa , Ia Juga Menginginkan Kejadian Itu Terulang Kembali.

Apa Ini Artinya...Mereka Saling Jatuh Cinta...?

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 5 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	6. Chapter 6

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Ya,Ini Adalah Fic Pertama Saya...Karena Itu Saya Mohon Maaf Yang Sebesar-besarnya Jika Ada Kesalahan Seperti Apapun.

_Well_,Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan,

Enjoy The Story

Chapter 6

Keesokan Harinya,Daisuke Dikejutkan Dengan Berita Bahwa Hikari Sedang Masuk Rumah Mendapat Kabar Ini Dari Berdua Beserta Digimon Mereka pun Pergi Ke Rumah Sakit Tersebut.

Rumah Sakit.

"Ada Apa Ini?" , Tanya Daisuke Saat Memasuki Ruang ICU.

"Hikari,Dia Di Serang Piedmon." , Jawab Taichi.

"Kenapa Di Serang?" , Tanya Sora Kembali.

"Tidak Tahu." , Jawab Mimi.

Takeru Hanya Menangis Di Samping Pacarnya Yang Sedang Tidak Sadarkan Diri Itu.

"Semua Ini Salahku." , Katanya.

"Ya,Semua Ini Memang Kesalahanmu Takeru!" , Timpal Daisuke.

"Kenapa Jadi Kau Yang Marah , Daisuke ?!" , Kata Takeru Sedikit Jengkel Dengan Perkataan Daisuke Barusan.

"Kau Sebagai Lelaki Harusnya Rela Berkorban Untuk Pacarmu,Bukan Malah Kabur!"

"Aku Kabur Untuk Menyelamatkan Diri!"

"Kalau Kau Kabur Untuk Menyelamatkan Diri, Kau Sudah Harus Menangis Seperti Bocah Ingusan Lagi?" , Kata Daisuke Yang Sepertinya Sudah Siap Bertarung.

"Bocah Ingusan Katamu?!" , Takeru Marah Dengan Ucapan Yang Keluar Dari Mulut Daisuke.

"Itu Memang Kenyataannnya."

Duak! Sebuah Pukulan Keras Diluncurkan Takeru Ke Pipi Daisuke.

"Berani Sekali Kau...!" , Kata Daisuke Sambil Membalas Pukulan Takeru Dengan Lebih Keras.

Takeru Hanya Meringis Daisuke Sudah Siap Dengan Pukulan Terakhirnya.

"Hey,Sudah Cukup! Kenapa Kalian Malah Berantem Sih?!" , Kata Taichi Sambil Memisahkan Mereka.

"Taichi , Lebih Baik Kau Minggir Atau Kau Akan Terkena Pukulan Juga." , Kata Daisuke.

"Ohh...Kau Pikir Kau Yang Terkuat Disini...?!" , Kata Taichi Yang Malah Ikut-Ikutan Berseteru.

Daisuke Dan Taichi Pun Memulai Pertarungan Mereka Dengan Pukul-Pukulan.

Sementara Itu Takeru Hanya Bisa Memegang Pipinya Yang Biru Akibat Pukulan Daisuke.

"Hadeh...Kenapa Taichi Jadi Ikut Ikutan Berantem juga Sih...?" , Kata Mimi Sambil Memegang Kepalanya.

"Hahaha...Hey,Yamato Dan Ken , Apa Kalian Tidak Ikut Berantem Juga...?" , Kata Sora Yang Malah Bercanda Di Situasi Begini.

"Tidak . Kami Cinta Kedamaian." , Kata Ken Dengan Gayanya Yang Seperti Pak SBY Itu.

"Azek...Badai Banget Kata Katanya Ken." , Timpal Yamato.

"Badai...? Cetar Membahana Badai Halilintar...?Kau Pikir Syahrini...?" , Kata Mimi Dan Sora Bersamaan.

"Alhamdullillah ya Sesuatu." , Kata Ken Yang Kali Ini Mengikuti Gaya Syahrini Itu.

Mereka Ber-Empat Hanya Bisa Tertawa Bersama.

Baik . Kita Kembali Ke Masalah Daisuke , Taichi , Dan Takeru.

Daisuke Dan Taichi Menghentikan Pertarungan Mereka . Tapi Mereka Masih Adu Mulut.

"Jangan Ikut Campur Taichi , Ini Urusanku Dengan Takeru." , Kata Daisuke.

"Di Situasi Seperti Ini Kalian Malah Berantem..? Kalian Ini Punya Otak Atau Tidak...?!" , Kata Taichi.

"Kami Lebih Banyak Menggunakan Hati Nurani Daripada Otak." , Timpal Takeru.

"Kok Malah Jadi Kayak Partai Hanura Ya...?" , Kata Daisuke.

"Eh...Kalau Begitu JK Colection Saja Deh." , Kata Taichi.

"Kenapa Kalian Malah Ngomongin Partai Politik Sih...?!" , Kata Daisuke Bingung.

"Karena Nanti Akan Ada Pemilu." , Kata Takeru.

"Hey,Kalian Dukung Siapa..?" , Tanya Taichi.

"Belum Ada Bisa Kami Tentukan Sekarang." , Kata Daisuke.

"Aku Suka Dengan Partai Hanura,Soalnya Ada Hary Tanoesoedibjo Di Sana." , Kata Takeru Menjelaskan.

"Aku Lebih Suka Golkar Itu Keren." , Kata Taichi.

"Dasar Baik Partai Demokrat." , Potong Daisuke.

" Lihat Aja Nanti." Kata Takeru.

Sepertinya Mereka Sudah Lupa Kalau Mereka Sedang Bersitengang Ya.

"Hey,Apa Masalah Sudah Selesai?" , Tanya Sora.

"Masalah ? Masalah Apa?" , Taichi Malah Bingung.

"Hadeh...Masalah Kalian Tadi Itu Loh..." , Kata Yamato.

"Masalah Apa...? Kita Ngomongin Pemilu Kok." , Timpal Takeru.

"Masalah Hikari...! Apa Kalian Lupa...!?" , Tanya Mimi Sedikit Kesal Karena Tingkah Laku Mereka Yang Pikun Itu.

"Sssst...! Jangan Diingatkan Lagi...!" , Bisik Ken Kepada Mimi.

"Oh Iya...! Masalah Hikari...! Aku Lupa..!" , Kata Daisuke Kaget.

"Dasar Kalian Ini." , Kata Sora

Tak Lama Kemudian,Dokter Masuk Ke Ruang ICU itu.

"Kondisi Yagami Hikari Semakin Bisa Dipindahkan Ke Ruang Rawat Inap." , Kata Dokter Itu.

"Siapa Diantara Kalian Yang Bersedia Menjaga Dia ?" , Lanjut Dokter Tersebut.

"Aku Saja." , Kata Takeru.

"Pastikan Kau Bisa Menjaganya Dengan Baik." , Kata Daisuke Dengan Nada Mengancam.

"Tanpa Diancam Kau Pun Aku Sudah Pasti Menjaganya." , Balas Takeru.

"Baiklah , Apa Dengan Ini Kita Bisa Pulang..?" , Tanya Sora.

"Tentu Pulang." , Kata Daisuke.

Mereka Pun Pulang Kerumah Masing Masing . Sora Diantarkan Pulang Oleh Daisuke.

Depan Rumah Sora.

"Nah , Kita Sudah Sampai." , Kata Daisuke.

"Terima Kasih Ya , Daisuke." , Kata Sora Sambil Tersenyum.

"Gak Masalah. Kamu Gak Apa Apa Sendirian Dirumah...?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Gak Apa Apa Ada Biyomon." , Jawab Sora Yang Lagi Lagi Tersenyum.

"Ok." , Balas Daisuke Sambil Tersenyum.

"Daisuke , Apa Kamu masih Mencintai Hikari..?" , Tanya Sora Sebelum Masuk Rumahnya.

"Selama Ada Kamu Disisiku , Aku Tidak Akan Mencintai Hikarti Lagi." , Katanya Sambil Tersenyum . "Sudah Ya , Aku Pergi Dulu . Jaga Dirimu Baik Baik Ok...? Telepon Saja Aku Kalau Ada Masalah." , Kata Daisuke Panjang Lebar Sambil Mencium Kening Sora .

Sora Sudah Pasti Kaget Dengan Ciuman Daisuke Yang Penuh Kasih Sayang Itu.

Kemudian Daisuke Pergi Dengan Melambaikan Tangan.

Sora Yang Pipinya Sudah Sangat Memerah , Sudah Tidak Bisa Berkata Apa Apa Lagi . Setelah Melambaikan Tangan Dengan Senyuman , Ia Segera Masuk Kerumahnya.

Saat Di Dalam Rumahnya . Sora Memikirkan Perkataan Daisuke Barusan . 'Selama Ada Kamu Disisiku , Aku Tidak Akan Mencintai Hikari Lagi '...Apa Artinya Daisuke Itu...Sudah Tidak Mencintai Hikari...? Dan Apakah Itu Artinya Daisuke Sekarang Mencintai Sora...?

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_,Itulah Akhir Dari Chapter 6 . Author Sadar Betul Bahwa Alur Cerita Masih Sangat Pendek Dan Masih Sangat Banyak Kekurangan Dalam Chapter Ini . Tapi Author Akan Berusaha Sebaik Mungkin Agar Chapter Berikutnya Lebih Baik.

Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Ini?


	7. Chapter 7

True Love

Summary : Daisuke Menyukai Disaat Yang Sama Takeru Juga Menyimpan Rasa

Yang Sama Terhadap Yang Akan Terjadi Selanjutnya...?

Disclaimer : Semua Tokoh Bukanlah Milik Author

A/N : Dalam Fic Ini Para Digidestined Telah Menginjak Usia Remaja . Juga OOC

Chapter 7

Ini Adalah Chapter Terakhir Dari Fic Ini . Saya Berterima Kasih Pada Kalian Yang Sudah Bersedia Membaca Fic Ini Sampai Akhir Cerita .

Akhir Kata Yang Bisa Saya Ucapkan

Enjoy The Last Chapter.

Seminggu Kemudian , Hikari Sudah Keluar Dari Rumah Sakit . Para Teman – Temannya Sudah Siap Untuk Menyambutnya Di Depan Rumah Sakit.

Seperti Biasa , Sora Pergi Bersama Daisuke.

Depan Rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa Kita Harus Menyambutnya Dengan Cara Seperti Ada Justin Bieber Disini..?" , Tanya Mimi Yang Memang Agak Iri Dengan Kecantikan Hikari .

"Dia Kan Teman Kita , Mimi ." , Jawab Yamato.

Daisuke Terlihat Biasa Saja Ketika Mantan Pujaan Hatinya Tersebut Keluar Dari Rumah Sakit Bersama Takeru.

"Hey , Bagaimana Kabar Kalian...?" , Tanya Sora .

"Baik Baik Saja . " , Jawab Hikari Sambil Tersenyum .

"Apa Ada Masalah Selama Seminggu Ini ?" , Tanya Daisuke.

"Tidak , Tidak Ada Masalah Yang Berarti ." , Jawab Takeru Sembil Merangkul Hikari.

Kali Ini Daisuke Terlihat Sama Sekali Tidak Cemburu Dengan Perlakuan Takeru Kepada Hikari.

"Baguslah Kalau Begitu." , Jawab Daisuke Sambil Tersenyum.

"Nah , Kalau Begini Kan Enak , Kita Semua Damai ." , Kata Taichi.

"Hey , Kau Mengikuti Gaya Ku , Taichi !" , Potong Ken.

"Apa Maksudmu?" , Tanya Taichi Yang Kelihatan Bingung.

"Yah , Dia Itu Spesialis Ceramah ." , Timpal Yamato.

"Ooh...Maaf Deh Kalau Aku Mengikuti Gaya Mu." , Jawab Taichi Seolah Tak Peduli.

"Nah , Mulai Sekarang Hiduplah Dengan Damai..." , Kata Ken.

"Dengan Menggunakan Hati Nurani Masing Masing." , Potong Takeru Dengan Mengikuti Gaya Hary Tanoesoedibjo Itu.

Mereka Semua Hanya Tertawa Walaupun Terpaksa.

"Jadi...? Apa Yang Akan Kita Lakuakan Sekarang...?" , Tanya Mimi .

"Bagaimana Dengan Jalan Jalan..?" , Usul Sora.

"Ide Bagus...!" , Timpal Yamato .

"Tapi Bayar Ongkos Masing Masing Ok?" , Kata Taichi.

"Hey , Bagaimana Kalau Yang Bayar Semua Ongkosnya Yang Baru Sehat...?" , Usul Sora Sambil Melirik Hikari Dengan Tersenyum . Hikari Hanya Membalas Dengan Pelototan Yang Sama Sekali Tidak Menyeramkan .

"Itu Baru Ide Bagus...!" , Kata Ken.

"Ayolah...Traktir Kita Bisa Kali." , Kata Daisuke.

"Okelah...Tapi Ditempat Yang Biasa Saja Ya..?" , Tanya Hikari .

"Gak Apa Apa Yang Penting Dibayarin." , Timpal Mimi.

"Hey , Pacarnya Gimana Nih..? Kok Diem Aja...?" , Goda Taichi.

"Aku Ikut Ikut Saja . Pusing Mikirin Ongkosnya." , Jawab Takeru.

"Tenang , Dibayarin Pacarmu Kok ." , Kata Daisuke.

"Baiklah...Jadi Kapan Kita Pergi...?" , Tanya Sora.

"Bagaimana Kalau Lusa...?" , Usul Ken.

"Aku Sih Ikut Ikut Saja." , Kata Yamato.

"Baiklah...Jadi Lusa Ya...?" , Kata Taichi Memastikan.

"Ya...!" , Kata Yang Lain Serempak.

Kemalaman Harinya Di Danau , Daisuke Sudah Mengajak Sora , Takeru , Dan Hikari .

"Kenapa Kau Memanggil Kita Disini..?" , Tanya Hikari.

"Ada Apa Daisuke...?" , Tanya Takeru Juga.

"Aku Kesini Untuk Berdamai Dengan Kalian." , Jawabnya.

"Berdamai...? Berdamai Apa...?" , Tanya Hikari.

"Masalah Yang Itu...Kau Pasti Tahu." , Jawab Daisuke .

"Oh Iya." , Timpal Takeru.

"Jadi...? Apa Kita Sekarang Berdamai...?" , Tanya Daisuke Sambil Mengulurkan Tangan . Menandakan Mengajak Takeru Untuk Berjabat Tangan.

"Tentu Saja." , Takeru Membalas Uluran Tangan Daisuke Sambil Tersenyum .

Hikari Hanya Tersenyum Melihat Mereka Berdua Berbaikan.

"Pastikan Kau Jaga Dia , Takeru." , Pinta Daisuke.

"Pasti." , Kata Takeru Sambil Tersenyum .

Daisuke Pun Juga Berjabat Tangan Dengan Hikari . Setelah Itu Takeru Dan Hikari Pergi .

"Jadi...? Sebenarnya Buat Apa Kau Mengajak aku Kesini?" , Tanya Sora.

Sambil Tersenyum Daisuke Berkata , "Untuk Mengutarakan Perasaanku Yang Sebenarnya."

Sora Terkejut Dengan Ucapan Yang Keluar Dari Mulut Daisuke Barusan.

Daisuke Segera Memeluk Sora Dengan Erat Dan Penuh Kasih Sayang . "Aku Mencintaimu , Sora."

Sora Semakin Setelah Daisuke Mencium Pipinya .

"Jadi...? Apa Kau Mau Menerima Cintaku...?"

Sora Yang Memang Mencintai Daisuke Juga , Langsung Menerimanya . "Ya , Aku Mau." , Katanya Sambil Tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih." , Kali Ini , Daisuke Mencium Kening Sora. "Aku Sudah Menemukan Cinta Sejatiku."

Sora Membalas Pelukan Daisuke Dengan Penuh Rasa Bahagia.

Ini Adalah Malam Yang Tidak Akan Terlupakan Bagi Daisuke Dan Sora .

Tidak Jauh Dari Tempat Mereka , Veemon Dan Biyomon Hanya Tersenyum Melihat Kedua Partnernya Tersebut .

"Apa Kau Akan Mengganggu Mereka Lagi...?" , Tanya Biyomon Kepada Veemon.

"Tidak . Aku Tidak Akan Mengganggu Kebahagiaan Partner Kali Ini." , Jawab Veemon Sambil Tersenyum Kearah Partnernya Yang Sedang Berciuman Dengan Sora Tersebut .

"Aku Juga." , Kata Biyomon Sambil Tersenyum Juga .

Akan Tetapi , Ada Dua Sosok Di Belakang Pohon.

"Jadi Mereka Akan Pergi Lusa Ya...?" , Kata Sosok Yang Satunya.

"Benar." , Jawab Sosok Yang Satunya.

"Menarik...Kita Akan Hajar Mereka Di Tempat Tujuan Mereka."

"Fufufu...Aku Jadi Tidak Sabar..."

Mereka Pun Pergi Dari Tempat Itu.

-End Of Story-

Dengan Berakhirnya Chapter Ini Maka Berakhir Jugalah Fic Ini , Terima Kasih Bagi Yang Sudah Membacanya Sampai Habis Dan Mohon Maaf Jika Terdapat Kata Kata Yang Tidak Berkenan Di Hati Pembaca . Cerita Ini Masih Memiliki Lanjutan .

Akhir Kata , Adakah Review Untuk Chapter Terakhir Ini...?


End file.
